Shall we fall in love ?
by eric clutter
Summary: Pour cet OS, je me suis principalement inspiré d'un doujinshi du même nom qu'on peut trouver sur Youtube.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. **

_Allons-nous tomber amoureux ?_

Au lever du jour dans le bureau du Cheval Ailé, Romario entra pour parler à son boss.

« UWA ! C'est quoi cet air léthargique aussitôt dans la matinée.

- Un léger manque de sommeil...

- Tenez, j'ai ici les documents de la prise de contrôle de l'hôpital. On dirait que ça s'est bien passée. Ça prendra jusqu'à ce soir pour recueillir la classe médicale, je pense. Le dernier équipement médical devrait aussi arriver.

- Avec ça, je n'aurai pas à jouer à faire semblant médecin plus longtemps. Ahahaha, merci pour ça.

- Oh, bien.

- Jusqu'au combat de Takeshi, est-ce que vous entraînerez encore Hibari ?

- Oui. »

_* Je vais certainement rendre Hibari plus fort que n'importe qui,_ _ce qui sera... permettre à Hibari de se protéger lui-même._ _*_

Plusieurs jours plus tard, la bataille des gardiens de la pluie était terminé. Le gardien des Nuages repensait à l'intérêt de sa participation.

_* J'ai eu raison d'aller jeter un œil. J'ai trouvé quelque chose inattendue et d'intéressant. Si c'est comme ça que les choses sont, il semble que je puisse aussi attendre un peu plus avec impatience mon adversaire. *_

Il entra dans une chambre d'hôtel, mais il n'y avait personne. Il se décida donc à attendre Dino. Il s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit un moment. Deux minutes plus tard, il n'y avait toujours personne.

_* Il n'est pas encore revenu... *_

Il remit sa veste et repartit.

_* Ma poitrine me fait mal... Se pourrait-il que... peut-être il soit juste resté plus longtemps au collège comme hier ? Sans ma permission... *_

Il y a quelques jours...

« Tu es bien Kyoya Hibari ? Je vais te rendre plus fort ! »

_* Il est soudainement apparu devant moi. J'ai été séduit par un homme plus fort que moi. *_

Un de leurs nombreux entraînements...

POV Hibari

Il venait de se réveiller après un rude combat contre son tuteur qui les avait tous les deux épuisés. Romario en était comme d'habitude le spectateur.

« Oh, alors tu te réveilles enfin. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Je ne dormais pas. Pas question ! »

_* Eeh, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ment ? *_

« Plus important, puis-je le tuer ? »

Il pointait du doigt son tuteur qui était à ses pieds au pays des songes.

« Tu ne peux pas. »

Fin POV Hibari

_* J'étais juste fasciné, par la pensée de le battre. *_

« Hibari, tu dois avoir réalisé que je t'aime, n'est ce pas ?»

Après ce brève instant de nostalgie, le brun se dirigea vers son bureau. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il n'entra pas. Il se contenta de regarder la chaise près de sa table de travail avec un regard vide de toute émotion.

A un moment, il sentit une présence derrière lui, ce qui le poussa instinctivement à se retourner.

« Président, je pensais que vous étiez sorti aujourd'hui. »

_* A cause de lui, j'ai été découragé... *_

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- … Rien de particulier. C'est juste un retour à la normale. »

_* En effet... que suis-je en train de faire ? Une fois de plus, les jours sont ennuyeux... *_

Pendant ce temps, Dino était parti prendre des nouvelles de Squalo à l'hôpital où on le soignait.

« Il va mieux. Nous avons réussi à le maintenir en vie. Après cela, tant qu'il ne renonce pas à la volonté de vivre … »

Le Cavallone eut un léger étourdissement mais Romario le rattrapa à temps.

« Boss ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste mon manque de sommeil qui me rattrape.

- S'il vous plaît ne m'effrayez pas comme ça ! Mais c'est vrai, après tout vous êtes resté éveillé pendant deux jours et deux nuits d'affilée. La dernière salle au deuxième étage est prête, allez-y s'il vous plait et faites une sieste.

- Merci. Mais avant ça... D'abord, je vais contacter Hibari, parce qu'il est probablement inquiet. »

_* Il doit se faire des idées. Son élève n'est pas du genre à s'inquiéter de l'absence de quelqu'un. *_

Le chef du comité était assis, les deux pieds sur son bureau, en pleine réflexion.

_* Le moi qui à la fois, a perdu l'envie de se battre, et la motivation pour devenir plus fort... *_

Quand il en eut ainsi de rester prostré ainsi, il sortit dans la cour du collège de Namimori, et Takeshi essaya d'attirer son attention.

« Hibari ! Si tu viens pour voir le match, c'est par là. Il me semble que cela se déroule dans la salle de gym ce soir. Et c'est vrai, tu es venu regarder mon match hier. Je regarderais ton match, moi aussi ! »

_* Le combat pour les anneaux... ou Rokudo, quel que soit l'adversaire, je n'en ai que faire en ce moment ! *_

Uwa ! Le japonais avait frappé Yamamoto avec ses tonfas. Il dévisageait l'épéiste avec un regard hostile, noir de mépris comme les corbeaux qui survolaient les forêts sombres de la nuit.

« Euh Gokudera, est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Ça m'a donné un choc.

- T'occupe pas de lui, laisse-le seul. »

Kyoya déambulait dans la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la maison de Dino où des gardes étaient postés devant l'entrée.

« Oh, n'est-ce pas Hibari ? »

Deux minutes plus tard.

« Hey, appelez le boss ! »

Dino téléphona à son élève sur son portable sans savoir que celui-ci trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

« Hibari ! Désolé de te contacter si tard ! Où es-tu actuellement ? »

_* Avec un regard, je peux dire à peu près comment est la situation... Stupide herbivore... *_

Exaspéré par le comportement puéril de son tuteur qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, Hibari lui raccrocha au nez.

« Ce salaud ! Il m'a raccroché au nez sans rien dire... !

- Hum, calmez-vous Boss. Si c'est à Kyoya que vous voulez parler, il est là.

- Eh ? Kyoya ! »

Il se jeta à son cou et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Le chef du comité de discipline supporta la scène sans rien dire.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? Est-ce Reborn qui t'a dit où j'étais ? Je voulais tellement te voir. »

Dino laissait éclater sa joie d'avoir enfin pu revoir son élève. Derrière son dos, ses hommes discutaient.

« Il est notre boss, mais il en demande toujours trop à...

- Exact, il va tout simplement se faire frapper à nouveau, je le sais. »

Le gardien des Nuages se décida enfin à parler.

« Si tu l'avais compris tu aurais du me téléphoner. »

Toute l'assistance en resta sans voix et d'un étonnement sans pareille. Se rendant compte de l'opportunité sans précédent qui lui était offerte, Dino fit signe à ses hommes de les laisser seul immédiatement. Une fois cela, il reprit la parole tout en conservant son élève contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hibari ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? Es-tu en colère parce que je t'avais laissé seul ?

- En colère... ? Ah... oui. »

_* Je vois... pour apaiser ta colère, tu es venu voler dans mes bras ? Son cœur... bat tellement fort. *_

« … J'ai envie de dormir.

- Huh ? Hey hey, ne dors pas pendant que tu es encore debout !

- J'étais irrité hier, et je n'ai pas bien dormi.

- Moi, je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours ! »

Le ténébreux était exceptionnellement de bonne humeur et se laissa aller à une brève confidence.

« C'est bizarre... Dans le passé, je ne pouvais m'endormir quand il y avait ne serait ce qu'un bruit, aussi léger soit-il. Mais la nuit dernière, j'étais si ennuyé par le fait que ce son n'était pas là que je ne pouvais pas dormir. »

_* Hibari ? Ça veut dire... *_

« … C'est bon maintenant, retournons chez moi. … Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis deux jours.

- Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

- Je me sentais si seul car je ne pouvais pas te voir la nuit dernière, Hibari. Si il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette rue, je n'ai pas la certitude de pouvoir garder mon self-control et ma santé mentale. »

Le blond retourna dans ses locaux en tenant le chef du comité de discipline par la main.

« Romario !

- ? Quoi ? Où est-ce que vous emmenez Hibari ?

- Je vais utiliser la salle à l'arrière. Ne laisse personne venir au deuxième étage.

- At-attends, où allons-nous ? »

_*_ _Ne me dites pas que, il va directement... *_

« As-tu eu une expérience avec un homme ?

- Ah ! Comment aurais-je... ! »

_* A t-il finalement réalisé de quoi il était question ? *_

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et on pouvait voir le lit.

« S'il te plaît, essaye de supporter le matelas dur. »

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés du lit, Dino embrassa son élève à pleine bouche. Chacun tenait les épaules de l'autre pour garder son équilibre.

« Pourquoi tu as introduit ta langue, c'est dégoûtant... dégoû... »

Le Cavallone avait commencé à enlever la ceinture d'Hibari, qui lui était perplexe face à la situation.

« ... Eh, je pense que c'est assez naturel de vouloir te déshabiller.

- Je ne crois pas. »

Une fois la ceinture enlevée et le pantalon rabaissé, Dino goûta à la peau de son élève a travers le la chemise de son élève qu'il avait à peine déboutonnée.

« Sois un bon garçon. »

Il redescendit vers sa verge qu'il ne fit que suçoter au départ. Ensuite, il l'engloutit entièrement, ce qui laissa couler un peu de sa salive dessus lors de ses montées et descentes.

« Quoi... Dino ! »

Le gardien voulut l'écarter et même le frapper, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

_* Même si je veux le repousser, mon dos était engourdi, et je ne pouvais exercer aucune force... *_

Le blond continuait de sucer le bas-ventre de son élève bien-aimé avec le même enthousiasme. Le pantalon d'Hibari tomba sur le sol, ne lui laissant plus que sa chemise comme seul vêtement.

Quand il atteint la jouissance, Dino s'écarta pour voir le visage de son élève.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Finalement, tu as de bonnes expressions. »

Le gardien des Nuages rougissait. Son visage mêlait de l'excitation, de l'embarras aussi rouge que des coquelicots qui fleurissaient un jour de printemps.

Dans le but de détendre son compagnon, le blond lui donna un baiser sur le coin de l'œil et l'enlaça.

« Comment c'était ? Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était dégoûtant. »

_* Ce gamin... *_

Dino retira sa veste et se préparait à enlever son t-shirt quand son élève l'arrêta et le rabaissa. Ce simple geste, énerva passablement le boss des Cavallones qui lui adressa un regard consterné.

« Nous sommes tous les deux des gars, il n'y a pas besoin d'être embarrassé.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment embarrassé. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu retires tes vêtement devant les autres !

- Si tu ne me laisse pas au moins enlever ton pantalon, nous ne pouvons pas continuer!

- Non ! Ne me touche pas, pervers !

- Ah ! »

Dino tourna un des rideaux pour pouvoir faire face à l'armoire à pharmacie. Il en sortit une crème où il y trempa ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Baume. »

Après avoir mit de la crème sur ses doigts, il en plongea deux dans l'orifice du japonais.

« Froid !

- Si je ne s'appliquent pas cela pour rendre les choses plus glissantes, ce sera difficile plus tard. »

_* Juste au cas où je te ferais mal ... *_

Il continua son intrusion en lui avec de moult allées et venues que le japonais eut du mal à endurer.

« Supporte-ça encore un peu. »

_* Ça va plus facilement que prévu. Les sont sont... *_

« … Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- Dégoûtant.

- Je vois.

- Je suis... différent de toi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude ... me faire toucher par d'autres comme ça. »

_* D'accord. Alors c'est la première fois qu'il a été touché. *_

« Tu me fais vibrer Kyoya. Même pour moi, c'est la première fois que je le fais avec un homme. »

_* « Homme »... Ah, peu importe. *_

Le Cheval Ailé dégrafa la ceinture de son pantalon, dévoilant son pénis à son élève qui le regardait bizarrement. On aurait cru voir un gamin qui faisait face à l'inconnu.

« Ce n'est pas si rare, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me regarde pas si durement. Puis-je la mettre à l'intérieur ?

- Tu peux. »

Il s'exécuta et entama sa pénétration qui se fit sans trop de mal. Avoir utilisé de la crème avait permis une intrusion plus aisée. Il pouvait sentir la respiration haletante ainsi que les battements du cœur de son partenaire. Un rythme irrégulier mais qui lui rappelait les ronronnements d'un chat qui se frottait contre son maître avec contentement.

_* Si serré... Quel est cette... *_

« Pourrais-tu te détendre un peu plus, Hibari ? »

Dino accentuait ses mouvements. Il prenait son pied à fond. Il avait sans cesse rêver de faire l'amour à son élève. Une pensée furtive qui l'obsédait depuis des lustres. Un baiser sur le visage et il se prépara à reprendre l'action là où il l'avait laissé.

« Qu'est-ce cette fois... ?

- Ouvre tes yeux. Regarde-toi être embrassé par moi. »

_* Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte... *_

« Je t'aime Hibari. »

Ses actions entamèrent une nouvelle vitesse. Le gardien des Nuages parvenait tant bien que mal à supporter la pression qui lui était imposée. Les prunelles noires du japonais rendaient l'italien fou. Un regard sombre, la couleur des ténèbres. Le mal... C'était à tout à fait ça, en s'engageant ainsi avec Hibari, il s'était dirigé vers le dédale des Enfers et ne le regretterait pour rien au monde.

_* En plein milieu de l'action... je tiens à me pousser davantage en lui. *_

_* Encore. Je ne comprends pas... Je ne comprends pas le sentiment d'amour. Je ne comprends pas, mais...*_

« Dino. »

Le blond était subjugué par son expression quand il avait prononcé son nom. C'était vraiment... inimaginable. Et avec une voix qui provenait du paradis le plus céleste que l'on pouvait imaginer. Les oiseaux volaient sous le ciel de cet univers merveilleux où les anges vivaient en parfaite harmonie et... En fait sa voix était tout bonnement délicieuse.

_* Je veux faire ça avec cette personne. Ces cheveux blonds me plaisent. Comme des tournesols qui jaunissent lors des étés les plus torrides. *_

« … Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je suis heureux, Hibari. »

Cette fois, Dino se montra un peu plus violent et força ses va-et-vient dans l'orifice d'Hibari avec agressivité tout en joignant ses mains aux siennes. Il savait se montrer doux malgré son intense volonté de le prendre avec brutalité sans se préoccuper de ses plaintes.

« Je vais encore jouir.

- Laisse-moi voir ton visage quand tu atteins l'extase. »

Ils eurent un orgasme simultané, dans un cri plus ou moins fort. Dino le contemplait en arborant un magnifique sourire tandis que son élève avait sommeil.

« Ah, hey ! Ne laisse pas tomber maintenant !

- Je suis terriblement fatigué.

- Peu importe. Je te réveillerais à nouveau très bientôt. »

Hibari posa ses deux sur le visage de son amant et glissa sa langue puis sa bouche dans la sienne.

« Il me semble que je comprends un peu mieux, les choses comme l'insertion des langues. »

Beaucoup plus tard, la nuit s'était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Le ténébreux s'était réveillé de son long sommeil en sentant une grande chaleur sur son dos.

« J'ai trop chaud. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Ayant peur que son amoureux attrape froid, Dino lui avait rajouté une pile de couvertures, qui furent écartés à l'instant par Hibari. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le brun constata que le blond n'était pas là. Cependant, il le trouva rapidement en tournant le rideau près du lit.

« Heh, tu fumes ? »

Le Cheval Ailé se retourna.

« Oh ? Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ? »

Il regarda sa cigarette et l'éteignis dans le cendrier.

« Occasionnellement... quand j'écris ou fais certains trucs. »

_* A partit de quel âge est-il légal de fumer en Italie ? *_

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris sur ton ordinateur ? »

L'italien essaya de rapprocher Hibari d'une main pour l'embrasser mais il l'arrêta.

« Tu es ennuyant... C'est un journal ?

- Ben... une autobiographie est un peu comme un journal aussi.

- Une autobiographie... !

- Une maison d'édition me l'a demandé.

- Qui va lire ça ?

- Hey, hey. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis encore le boss d'une famille de 5000 homme, tu le sais ?

- … Je le sais. »

_* Menteur. *_

« Est-ce urgent ?

- Non. Mais bon il n'y a pas de mal à le faire en avance ? Si quelque chose m'arrive, j'ai dit à Romario de le compléter et de l'envoyer pour moi. »

Trois jours passèrent, l'heure était venue pour le chef du Comité de Discipline d'entamer son combat contre le gardien des Nuages de la Varia.

_* Je deviendrais fort. Plus que quiconque ! *_

« Maintenant, allons-nous commencer ? »

_* Je ne vais pas le laisser être tué par n'importe qui ... d'autre que moi. *_


End file.
